


Love Those Pointy Ears

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bones really loves Spock, F/M, Female Leonard McCoy, Hurt! Spock, In which I go crazy genderswapping, Jim gets an eyeful, Xenophobia, those pointy ears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The start of my new series of short fics featuring het couples with some genderswap. First one is Fem! Bones/Spock. Even Leah McCoy can't resist those pointy ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Those Pointy Ears

"Spock! Do you hear me Spock? You are NOT allowed to die on me? Is that clear?"

"Understood, Doctor." The Vulcan's voice was alarmingly faint in Leah McCoy's ears as she frantically worked to stop the flow of green blood coming from his side. 

Kirk and Sulu had appeared on the transporter pad, a battered Spock held up between them. The aliens they were negotiating with had turned out to be highly Xenophobic and attacked Spock with their primitive spears. Before Kirk could get them beamed out of there, the first officer was bleeding profusely. 

Leah had sworn a blue streak when she saw them and got to work immediately on the pointy eared nuisance, as she often referred to him. (In private she adored stroking those same pointy ears, but no one needed to know that.) 

Spock tried to die on her twice before she got him stable enough for a healing trance. Then she stormed off to tell Jim what she thought of paranoid aliens trying to kill someone because of the shape of their ears. 

"But Bones," protested the captain mildly, "I thought you hated his ears. You're always making jabs about them. Pointy-eared computer, pointy-eared hobgoblin, pointy-eared nuisance: they don't sound like compliments, either." 

"You don't see me stabbing him with a spear, now, do you?" She shook her finger in his face. "I did think you could notice I only do it when we argue and I don't call him a hobgoblin anymore. If they tried to hurt those ears, I'd be sorely tempted to forget my oath and do something rash." 

She was still steaming a bit; angry and frightened from the near loss of her lover. Jim looked at her more closely.

"Bones, you actually care about him." He sounded amazed at the idea, which irritated Leah. She wasn't some heartless jerk, just because she was a grump. She and Spock frequently had their moments, of course, but boy was the make up good. 

"Course I care about him, Jim! He's a decent guy, even if he is a walking calculator. Now, I've got to go make sure he hasn't woken up and tried to escape." She stalked off, hoping to hide the faint flush on her cheeks. 

Jim stared after her, confused and a little suspicious. What was up with Bones? Was it that time of the month again? Or was she keeping something from him? He would get to the bottom of this, whatever it was.

When he did find out, he nearly keeled over from shock and rushed to Scotty for some strong alcohol. It would take some fine whiskey to erase the image of convalescent Spock receiving a hand massage from the CMO. Did all aroused Vulcans look like that? Who knew Leah had That Kind of an interest in his first officer? He groaned.

Meanwhile, Leah was....lets just say, very busy NOT hating Spock.


End file.
